


the taking's gonna take me

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: Phil steals Dan's thunder.(someone make them stop promising me babies.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Knocked Up" by Kings of Leon because lol.  
> In response to Phil's Predicting My Future! vid.
> 
>  
> 
> This is fake.

Dan looks at him, unimpressed. His newest video continues playing from Dan’s phone.

“What?” Phil says, already guilty. “You said I could put it in.”

“My first mistake,” Dan says gravely, “Was letting you put _anything_ in.”

Phil can’t help but laugh, even though Dan continues looking at him unimpressed.  
“We’ve been talking for months, _months_! About how we’re going to tell them and you tell them via _tea leaf reading_. I’m barely even showing. We haven’t even told our parents yet! ”

Phil shrugs and rests his hand low on Dan’s stomach, where the beginnings of a swell are forming. The fetus (Dan won’t let him call it a baby for _reasons_ ) is barely the size of a peanut and Phil already loves it. “Technically, I said _I_ was pregnant. And we can tell my parents as soon as we get to their house.” 

Dan smacks his hand away, which Phil supposes he deserves. Dan’s been growing more sensitive about his shape since the first raise of his stomach had shown. He’s also looking a little green, along with grumpy. He was sick this morning before their flight to Isle of Man and Phil’s read that this early in the pregnancy the “morning” part of “morning sickness” is a bit of a misnomer.

“As if they aren’t going to be all ‘ohhh, way to be original, Dan’,” Dan says, sounding suspiciously like Catty. “God, I’m going to get trolled in my own pregnancy announcement video. Buy me some fucking ginger candies and I’ll forgive you for stealing my thunder by not puking on your shoes.”

Phil smiles and sets off to find some candies somewhere in the airport. He remembers the rest of the tea leaf reading, promising him mostly good fortune, happiness and new adventures.

When Dan had brought up having a baby, part of Phil worried that for Dan it was a new project to work on once the tour/book bonanza ended. They’d fought about it some, about how young Dan was and how Phil wasn’t certain he was ready yet. A drunken night during the second European leg of the tour made the decision for them and now (after assuring Dan many times that _yes_ he'd had worries but  _yes_ he was sure he was happy), Phil can hardly remember why he ever hesitated.

 He glances back at Dan, newly pregnant and not yet glowing with it. It’s going to be a good time, Phil can just about see it in their future.

 

 


End file.
